


Day Seven: Fishing

by AfinaArchives



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, Voidtember2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfinaArchives/pseuds/AfinaArchives
Summary: To grow up in the northern reaches of Quel’thalas is to grow up knowing the deep blue of the Sea.
Relationships: None
Collections: Voidtember2018





	Day Seven: Fishing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My sister](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+sister).



To grow up in the northern reaches of Quel’thalas is to grow up knowing the deep blue of the Sea. Despite the wards of eternal spring which warmed the land to a tranquil climate of everlasting beauty, the Great Sea was a being which refused to be tamed by mortal minds or hands. It refused to be tamed by the sailors upon it, waves of fearsome force crashing ships against sandstone rocks at Sunsail Anchorage. It refused to be tamed by the early Druids and Magisters, keeping its secrets locked away far beneath the turbulent surface it kept. It refused to be tamed, and of its refusal, songs and myth was born. Calling to adventurers, it promised futures from which one would never return; perhaps they would not return to their homeland for love of the Sea… Perhaps they would not return, for they had be lost to it.

Cold winds blew cold against the shoreline at times of change which only the outside world knew. At times where the life known to the Quel’dorei would return to the rest of the Eastern Kingdoms, and at times where the death took the surrounding countries in wilt and cold. It was at these times of death that the Northern Salmon would spawn, circling the eastern kingdoms before nestling in rocky inlets of Lordaeron and Quel’thalas. It was they alone which would return every year from the Sea, and return they would to the place of their birth. Riding the cold currents bolstered by the winds of Northrend they each found the river where they were born, that river being one of thousands. How strange, yet heartwarming that just a whiff of home was enough. That they would brave countless trials to give their children the same chance at life which that had been given by their parents years before.

That nature would see this feat of strength and use it gleefully as an opportunity.

Fall was in the air carried upon the waves, and any day now Afina would be shipped off to Dalaran to start her apprenticeship under the Great Magi of the spired city. It was strange, and of the drastic shift from elven lands to human lands where the young elf did not know what to expect. She had heard it would be cold there? Well, she made sure to pack a light jacket! Winter couldn’t possibly be worse than a night at the beach after all. To this coming onslaught of work she payed no heed, for the future was far off and not something she would worry about at this particular moment.

Instead, she worried about the salmon cresting over the waterfall. Holding a net attached to a long rod she sought to pluck them from the air before they could return to the safety of their cool waters. Beside Afina, her younger sister Amet groaned and moaned this coming change. The young mage’s own fishing pole was recast every fifteen seconds, ever impatient and unable to stand the time it took for the fish to appear. Looking up at her sister, Amet’s ears fell into a pout.

“I’m going to miss you, you know.”

Lowering her net, Afina turned towards Amet, a smile upon her face. She had not thought about this, her oncoming journey into this vast and unknown world before her. “It’s not like you’ll never see me again! I’ll make sure to visit each Winter’s Veil, and each Midsummers. Remember,” She chided, “You can always spend time at Dalaran with me!”

Her optimism was lost to Amet, who cast her fishing rod aside. She liked the now, she hated watching her sister leave. “But you won’t be here. You won’t be at my graduation from Faltherin, you won’t be here; you’ll be there.”

Crossing the distance between the two, Afina enveloped her little sister in a warm hug, quickly returned by the younger sister. “Or so you say. I’ll always be there when you need me most.”

It is said that of salmon, they will cross any bridge or brave any bear to return home; people however are different than salmon. They may lose themselves, their homes, or even what made a house a home in time. In that Great Sea they wander, scanning the horizon for the land they once knew.

“I’ll always be there for you.”

A drop in the ocean, lost to the sieve of time.

Written with my sister yesterday evening, a great chance to get some character histories done.


End file.
